


Black Tulips

by Tejnoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tejnoo/pseuds/Tejnoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This tulip kinda looks like you!” The boy exclaimed, still looking closely at the flower, as if he’d never seen a tulip before, even though he worked in a flower shop. Tobio faced the boy and glared at him. </p>
<p>“Dumbass. How does a fucking flower look like me?”</p>
<p>The boy shrank in fear but mumbled something that sounded like, “You have a point.. it’s a lot prettier..”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> Some people in the kagehina chat a long time ago asked me to write a kagehina fic, a coffeeshop/flower shop/fake relationship au.. and then we were deciding which flowers suited everyone... and someone said Kageyama looked like a black tulip..
> 
> this is the second fic I've actually posted whoo!!! I hope you like it c;

A cheerful voice rang through the shop that was empty; except for all the flowers flowers and Tobio... or so he had thought. 

“You like those, huh?” 

Tobio turned towards the source of the voice. He was now facing sunflowers, in different shades and sizes. Among the array of brightly coloured flowers was a boy. His hair was a shock of orange, as vivid as the flowers surrounding him and his smile was equally bright. The boy almost fit in perfectly with the sunflowers. No, that wasn’t quite right. He wasn’t a sunflower. The boy was more like the sun, drawing the flowers (and Tobio) towards him. 

“Uhh..” Tobio began, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, Sunshine Boy was right next to him. How had Tobio not noticed his movement? Tobio looked back at the flowers he had been looking at and noticed that they were all black, a considerable contrast to the sunflowers he had seen the other boy among. 

“Black flowers aren’t really black. Some are really, really dark but not completely black. The idea of having black flowers is really cool, though, so we colour them. Black flowers can symbolise mystery but they can also have a negative message!” 

Tobio wasn’t really listening to what the boy was saying. He was mostly noticing how excited and proud the boy seemed to be for having this knowledge. Tobio picked up one of the flowers nearby, but it was soon snatched out of his hand. The smaller boy was eyeing it carefully and was quiet for a while (which Tobio thought was probably a rare occurrence), before speaking up eventually. 

“This tulip kinda looks like you!” The boy exclaimed, still looking closely at the flower, as if he’d never seen a tulip before, even though he worked in a flower shop. Tobio faced the boy and glared at him. 

“Dumbass. How does a fucking flower look like me?”

The boy shrank in fear but mumbled something that sounded like, “You have a point.. it’s a lot prettier..”

“What did you say?” Tobio demanded and stepped forward. 

“Uh..” The boy fumbled with his words and finally held the flower upside down, grinning. “It looks a bit like you this way, upside down!” He declared, holding the flower in front of him and moving around while squinting at the tulip.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Tobio barked. Suddenly, the other boy’s back hit the wall and he yelped in shock. Tobio shook his head disapprovingly in response to the overreaction and pretty much everything the boy with ridiculously bright hair had done since Tobio had arrived. He had had enough of this nonsense. Tobio had come here for a purpose; and that purpose was not to mess around with annoying(ly cute) boys who looked like they belonged in middle school. 

“I’m here to collect the flowers for Sawamura-san.” Tobio said purposefully. Sawamura owned the café down across the street where Tobio worked and often got flowers from this flower shop, since it was just opposite, and there was no hiding the relationship between Sawamura and the owner of the flower shop. Sawamura couldn’t personally come to the shop because of his hay fever and Yachi, who usually handled the flowers- was not here today. 

“Ohhh..I’ll be right back!” The boy replied excitedly and ran to fetch all the flowers Sawamura had asked for, then returned as quickly as he left, tripping over his feet and falling flat on the ground, grinning far too widely for someone who had just fallen so stupidly. He held out the flowers towards Tobio, who instantly grabbed them, but he didn’t grab the other hand held out towards him, which was clearly asking for some help in standing up. The boy pouted but eventually stood up by himself and stood behind the counter, finally seeming willing to act like an employee of a shop, rather than an overly hyperactive elementary school kid. Tobio paid and left the shop as soon as possible, not even looking back when the boy said bye to him. 

As soon as Tobio returned to Karasuno Café with the flowers, he glared at the owner of the café. Sugawara was sitting with Sawamura and Tobio wondered why Sugawara couldn’t have just brought the flowers himself. “I take it you enjoyed meeting Hinata.” Sawamura teased. Tobio simply huffed in response and returned to behind the counter.

Hinata, huh? So this was the boy Sawamura and Sugawara had been pushing him to meet. Kageyama briefly wondered if this was some kind of bad joke. Surely Sugawara, of all people couldn’t think that Tobio would get along with that dumbass! However, Tobio found his thoughts drifting to those piercing eyes, filled with energy and ambition, and that ridiculous flaming hair…and that smile. That stupid, annoying, adorable smile that seemed to radiate light and energy. Nope, Tobio definitely did not want to see Hinata again. 

Not at all. 

Suddenly, a voice forced Tobio back into reality. "I said, this isn't exactly the right place for a nap", Grumbled a tall blond guy who didn't look very pleasant at all. Tobio glared at him but still took the order and served the asshole, who was clearly unimpressed with the customer service. This was strange for Tobio, though. He didn't just zone out like this. What had he been thinking of, anyway? 

_Oh_

Tobio's cheeks heated up slightly. 

No

This was not happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is really short but I'm just setting it up and hopefully the next chapter will be here soon and it'll be longer and better!! C:

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh  
> Well.. I'll try to update it as soon as possible but I took forever to even write this first chapter. 
> 
> When we were discussing this au, a friend drew this lovely [Hinata](http://dinotamarasart.tumblr.com/post/114490216110/this-is-another-result-of-the-kagehina-group-chat) and this adorable [Kageyama](http://dinotamarasart.tumblr.com/post/114521114315/omg-i-managed-to-finish-kageyama-too-im-so-happy)!!
> 
> Come cry about Haikyuu!! with me @nonbiryani on tumblr and @doritoast on twitter!!


End file.
